1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle in which an output of a motor is transmitted to an axle through a reduction mechanism, thereby rotating a wheel.
2. Description of Background Art
In the past, various electric vehicles have been proposed in which an output of a motor is transmitted to an axle through a reduction mechanism, thereby rotating a wheel.
For example, in JP-A No. H10-89439, there is proposed a structure in which a motor, a reduction mechanism, and a wheel are coaxially connected to an axle (a drive shaft) in this order. One end of the drive shaft toward which the motor is located, and the other end toward which the wheel is located, are each fastened by a nut.
However, in JP-A No. H10-89439, a motor shaft and the reduction mechanism are disposed on the one side, leading to a weight imbalance. In addition, the nut for fastening the wheel to the drive shaft is exposed to a side surface of the wheel on the other side. For this reason, the nut might be affected by disturbance such as stones scattered by the wheel during the operation of an electric vehicle or access to the nut by a person such as an occupant.